Tainted Justice
by FeatherShadows
Summary: Weird One-Shot. Written as a spur of the moment story that I kinda slept on and rushed so I apologize for bad writting. Rated M for implied rape and stuff.


**A/N:** Random fic I wanted to put up before school starts. Written at like 4 with a very fleeting idea. I haven't seen Young Justice in a while so forgive me if somethings are ill informed. Very rushed. I do not own Young Justice. If I did, villains would be winning.

* * *

The team had been captured. Everything had been going down hill since last week and now this…

_***Explanation* **_**Robin POV**

_Everything had gone to hell since we learned M'gann was using her White Martian powers to tamper with our minds. Nobody trusted anyone. Conner broke up with her. Everyone was questioning their feelings. And it was all happening while the Injustice League got a new member and was becoming even more a threat. Now they had Me, M'gann, Conner, Art, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Lagaan, KF and Gart locked up in cages just to interrogate us and learn everything about the league._

_***End Explanation* **_**3rd POV**

There they stood. The Injustice League with each of it's members staring down at the captives. Joker, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Wotan, Riddler, Cheshire, and the newest member to the Injustice League, a mysterious figure wearing a pair of black pants held up by white suspenders and a dark black shirt. Joker was the first to speak. "Innie Minnie Miny Moe…" He was then interrupted by Black Adam. "I hate that song." Ivy then commented her opinion. "I like it." Joker cleared his throat loud. "Um… 'scuse me. Not tryin' to be rude or anything, but I'm trying to interrogate some sidekicks here." Kid Flash was going to tell them off but his spirit slowly died down. Joker then continued his psychotic way of deciding which Young Justice member to choose. He, or more specifically, the Injustice League had been doing this for days now. Everyone had bruises, Robin had a slashes all over him, but only one small one on his mask. Conner had been beaten to a bloody pulp, every time he came back from an interrogation session he looked like a used tampon. Artemis had cuts and bruises all over herself. The same with Roy. Aqualad and Lagaan we're slightly wet. It seemed every time they had just poured water on them to conduct electricity through their bodies. Wally was exhausted and battered like he had been running but was pelted at the same time. M'gann just looked saddened every time she shifted her eyes to look at the rest of her team. She also had a collar latched around her neck to nullify her powers to an extent where she couldn't use them to harm the IJ. The villains were growing extremely bored with this game of cat and mouse so Joker, silently, decided to take matters into his own hands. He pointed to Artemis and asked for Black Adam to come with him. Adam had dragged the girl to the small interrogation room they had. The shut the door and all was going as normal as usual. That was until…

An ear splitting shriek echoed from the room and through the cave. Everyone looked to the door. There we're screams of pain and sheer terror. Cries to stop. Please for mercy. It hadn't stopped for an entire thirty minutes. Joker was the first to step out. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Give him a bit… I let him have some, ahhh, time to himself." He chuckled and walked back to one of the chairs at the table the IJ had decided to sit themselves at. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Joker. Wally was the first to speak. "What did you do…" He said, his voice seething with silent rage. "I… tried a different approach. A more physical one." As if on cue, Adam slowly levitates out the small room and tosses the girl in her cage, shaking, her face filled with shock as the color had fled from her skin. "Artemis…" Wally said inching toward her cage as close as he could. Cheshire's head flicked to look at the two males. "What the actual fuck did you do!?" Joker chuckled giddily as he smiled and let out a hefty sigh. "Well I let Adam here release some pent up rage and get rid of his hormones at the same time." The room went dead silent except for Artemis' sobbing. Before Cheshire or Kid Flash could explode with rage the mystery member of the IJ burst out into hysterics. She was laughing so hard. Her sharp, animalistic teeth that fit together chattering loudly. "THAT! THAT IS COMEDY MY FRIEND!" She kept laughing and Joker joined him. They we're laughing for what seemed like forever before they we're finally interrupted by Wally. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Behind her mask Cheshire's expression showed the exactly same question. Coming down some from her giggle fit the mystery member answered. "I believe the answer is we just get the joke and you don't. Excuse our sense of humor, or don't. We couldn't give a fuck if you did." Joker nodded in agreement and kept laughing. "WHO EVEN ARE YOU!?" Wally questioned the girl and in reply she stood and walked over to his cage. She reached inside and grabbed his cheeks between her index finger and thumb. "I, you in-considerate little fuck, am your judge, jury, executioner, attorney, executioner, bailiff, executioner, captor, executioner, stenographer, executioner, and most of all, your god damn mother fucking executioner. If you didn't get that already." "I did… you said it six times." "Oh good the little baby can count~" She let go of his face and stepped away from the cage. "But I'm guessing you wanted my name, correct? Well it's Creux. You're welcome." She slowly made her way back to the table but shot a couple glances towards Art. "Did you even get her name Adam? Joker?" Joker shook his head and Adam rubbed the back of it. "Idiots… then that was for nothing." Adam grind and scratched his chin. "Wouldn't say everything… it was her first time and everything so–" "YOU BASTARD!" Wally screamed with new found vigor. "SHUT UP" Creux screamed and everyone looked over to her."God! You bunch of morons! Focus on the task at hand! All we want are their names and the names of their mentors! Jesus Christ man!" She held her head and gripped it tight. She sighed and slowly regained composure. "If she doesn't start talking again in three days dump her…" She said openly. She sighed and went back to her chair, conveniently enough, next to Cheshire, and clunked her head on the table. She slowly drifted off as the torture continued.


End file.
